Wulfburg
Wulfburg is a fishing village, nearby the Paderborn Village and Castle Wolfenstein, that is built on dozens of islands separated by canals. It is located where the Paderborn river flows into the clear and clean waters of the Wulfsee, a big alpine lake southeast of Castle Wolfenstein abutting the Austrian border. Often called a city due to it's large population in comparison to the surrounding fishing villages, it has a total population of about 2,593. During the 10th century, the city was burned to the ground for unknown reasons, assumingly to prevent it from being captured by the Magyars during the Hungarian invasion of Europe. By the 21st century, the town was History According to the very few documents recovered, Wulfburg was established in the early 8th century within the Bavarian Alps along a series of islands flowing along the Paderborn river towards Wulfsee, where several other villages had been established. Over time the village's success in fishing led to it's growth, and becoming a major trade destination in the local economies. By the 10th century, the village was unknowingly burned to the ground, with only the ruins of the local church remaining. Common folklore stated that below the "Defiled" Church was a large tomb for knights of King Otto who died during the war against the Magyars, which was sealed off after digging into Hell. During the Second World War, the town survived without any attacks, and became part of East Germany before reunification. Archeological Expedition In June of 2015, the German government chose the small village to test two new weapon projects. To test it, soldiers of the 2nd and 3rd SF Divisions were dispatched, and were made to observe the effects on the population. Several Zeppelins were built and brought in as well to test any possible effects while in the air, along with several large Blitz-class aerospace frigates at a higher altitude. During the transportation of one of the weapons, a biological weapon, the bomber transporting it suffered engine trouble, and crash landed within a large graveyard behind the church, revealing a series of catacombs and tunnel networks. The two commanding officers, Obergruppenführers Emmerich Schreiner and Gottlob Berger began an excavation team to recover the bomb, and the aircraft, before Berger contacted renowned archeologist, and military commander Helga von Schabbs. After discovering several documents, she was immediately given command of the garrison there by Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse to recover anything beneath it, after she made a claim in regards to potential alchemical compounds, and to recover the bomb. Arrival of the OSA On June 17, 2015, the members of OSA Operative Group A had arrived through one of the main canals and near the center of the town. Having a goal of taking down von Schabbs and sabotaging the anti-gravity device deployed, the group arrived at the market square in the center of the town. After a brief capture by the SF, the anti-gravity device was activated, causing almost everything within the vicinity of Wulfburg without a foundation to levitate into the air, the device's effect was so powerful, that the aerospace frigates above the village collided into each other, and sending several zeppelins off their anchoring. After ten minutes, the device shut down due to lack of power, causing the bomb within the catacombs to plunge further down past an underground lake, and into a large chamber. Bombing of Wulfburg When the SF finally reached the bomb, they found that the main entrance was blocked, and made a decision to blast it open with C-4 charges. It worked, only to discover an odd gas was being emitted from the chamber. Originally assuming it was from the bomb, the SF team carried on, until a sudden Longsword strike, radioed in by an OSA informant bombed the city with firebombs and conventional explosives, causing several parts of the catacombs to collapse, and rupture the ground beneath Wulfburg, and soon starting a massive city-wide fire. To the OSA and SF's surprise, the bomb beneath had ruptured, and had mixed with the odd compound being emitted from the underground, not only showing that the German's virus weapon had worked, but had worked to much, and began to resurrect undead soldiers and civilians into undead beings, and began to spread havoc across the town. Following it, a large rainstorm started, putting out most of the fires along the outskirts of the city, though areas closer to the town's center continued to burn. Aftermath The next day, on June 18th, a group of airborne AIF and UAC special forces were deployed to Wulfburg to make a rapid extraction of the OSA Operative Group, consisting of SPARTAN-II Green Team, and a platoon of AIF paratroopers. The surviving German garrison was pushed outside the town's limits, before a panzer division from the Heer arrived to force the AIF and UAC forces out of the town.